Kolory
by Filex
Summary: Na obrazie jest kolor czerwony, biały, niebieski, zielony, brązowy, fioletowy, pomarańczowy, czarny i ten który przypominał figurkę z półki – złoty. A to wszystko tworzy szarość.


_To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na poważnie... Zapraszam więc do czytania! :)_

_Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest czerwony._

Kochasz maj, bo wszędzie są kwiaty. Kolorowe, lecz ty zawsze zwracasz uwagę tylko na te czerwone. Jak ogień, który wesoło trzaska w kominku. Nawet jak za ścianami płaczą dzieci. Czerwone jak krew, która sączy się z twojej lewej dłoni, gdy raz po razem piszesz te same słowa. _Powinnam odnosić się z szacunkiem do dorosłych. _Wypisujesz to w kółko i w kółko. Czerwonym atramentem. Zachodzisz za głowę, myśląc jak możesz uciec. Boli jak cholera, a ty zaciskasz zęby i piszesz dalej. Nigdy się nie poddajesz, prawda?

_Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest biały._

Przebiśniegi potrafią przetrwać najbardziej srogie zimy. Zawsze przebiją się przez śnieg i dadzą zmarzłemu światu trochę radości. Są idealnie białe, praktycznie jak twoje włosy. Ty też przetrwasz wszystko. Swoją siłą woli i radością życia, przynosisz wszystkim poczucie że może być jeszcze dobrze.

Biały zdecydowanie nie jest twoim kolorem. _Bez skazy. Idealny. _A ty przecież jesteś pomylona. Lecz nadal go lubisz – idealnie pasuje do brązowych loków twojej matki. Nadal pamiętasz jak tysiące razy poprawiałaś fałdy jej bialutkiej sukni, nim włożyli ją do trumny.

_Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest niebieskim._

Uwielbiasz pływać, chociaż według twojej matki _dama nie powinna tego robić. _Woda w rzece jest niebieska, co jakiś czas wzburzana przez przepływające ryby. Prawdopodobnie, nigdy nie wiedziałaś czy naprawdę coś tam pływa.

Gdy nurkujesz, zastanawiasz się czy mogłabyś pójść na ślub w _niebieskiej sukience. _Z _niebieską tarczą_ twojego domu.Twój narzeczony (chociaż tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciałaś go poślubić) pewnie by się zgodził, uwielbia twoje wariactwa. To chyba odrywa go od mrocznej rzeczywistości – widziałaś jak się uśmiecha, gdy w czasie przyjęcia gdzie się poznaliście brudzisz się błękitnym lukrem. Twoja matka potem zagroziła ci że potraktuje cię jedynym z niewybaczalnych, gdy znów popsujesz _jej_ przyjęcie.

_Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest zielony._

Kochasz wiosnę. Wszędzie jest zielono – rosnąca trawa, kwitnące drzewa, łodygi kwiatów. Nawet stojąc przed lustrem widzisz zielony. Nigdy nie zdałeś sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki nie spędziłeś całej zimy w śmierdzącym namiocie, a jedynym urozmaiceniem kolorystycznym były rude włosy twojego przyjaciela, lub te miodowe, należące do przyjaciółki. Brakowało ci zielonego koloru.

Gdy biegniesz wśród zaklęć, widzisz jak wokół ciebie śmigają różnokolorowe zaklęcia. Najwięcej uwagi zwracasz na te zielone, gdy uderzają w pierś twoich przyjaciół, a ich oczy błyszczą przez chwilę właśnie tym kolorem.

Boli cię to, że nadal go lubisz.

_Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest brązowy._

Zawsze żyłeś w zielonych pomieszczeniach, czasami napotykając srebrne ozdóbki. Brązowy był chyba zbyt ciepłym kolorem, by twój ojciec kupił cokolwiek w tym odcieniu. Przez całą wojnę za to widziałeś tylko czerń i zieleń zaklęć. Które musiałeś rzucać.

Jesteś zadowolony, gdy widzisz jej brązowe loki. Są takie niesforne, tak samo jak ona cała. Nigdy nie rozumiałeś _jak można być tak nieidealnym_, kiedy jest się szlachetnej krwi. Chyba zaczynasz rozumieć, gdy patrzysz na brązowego misia którego trzymają małe piąstki.

W twoim domu króluje _niebieski i brązowy._ Tak inne kolory, a tak _dopasowane._

_Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy._

Uwielbiasz ciepłe zacisze Nory. Możesz się skupić, leżąc na fioletowej pościeli i wciągając przez nos fiołkowy zapach. Oraz czytając książki, coraz więcej i więcej. Im jesteś starsza, tym rzadziej tutaj jesteś. Lecz fioletowa pościel zawsze na ciebie czeka, poskładana schludnie w jednym z pokoi.

Mimo że jesteś dorosła, nadal czujesz się tak jak wtedy, gdy była wojna. Nadal boisz się że obudzisz się rano, a to wszystko będzie złym snem. Lecz kiedy widzisz fioletowe śpioszki, twoje serce zaczyna bić wolniej. _Fioletowy cię uspokaja. _Może wszystko jakoś się ułoży?

_Waszym ulubionym kolorem był pomarańczowy._

Uwielbialiście się bawić. _Siać zamieszanie,_ jak to mówili inni. Puszczać fajerwerki, które wybuchały i niosły za sobą dym. Zajadać się pomarańczowymi cukierkami, sprawdzając ich właściwości. Lecz teraz wszystko się uspokoiło, gdy jeden z was odszedł. Jest porządnym człowiekiem, z porządną rodziną, ze zwariowanymi dziećmi. Nie je już pomarańczy na śniadanie, lecz nadal popija kolacje waszym ukochanym pomarańczowym sokiem, który tak naprawdę smakuje jak grejpfruty. A one _są gorzkie._

_Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest czarny._

Nikt nigdy nie zapytał, czemu zawsze nosisz czarne szaty. Czarne suknie. Nikt nie wie że jesteś w żałobie, po tym kim mogłaś być. Miałaś być dobrą matką, prawda? Lepszą niż ta, która wychowała ciebie i zrobiła _to wszystko twoim siostrom. I tobie. _Urządziłaś nawet pokój dla dziecka, pełen kwiatów i wesołych misiów. Nie taki jak twój, pełen ciemnych zakamarków, skąd wychodziły czarne cienie.

Nikt nie wie że podpaliłaś tamten pokój, gdy tylko usłyszałaś że nigdy nie zostaniesz matką. Jego ściany są teraz czarne, _zniszczone_. Zupełnie jak ty, więc zaczynasz błąkać po świecie cieni.

Gdy umierasz, widzisz czarne szaty walczących uczniów i budzisz się, zaczynając żałować że od tylu lat nie przytuliłaś swojej ukochanej siostry i nie wyżaliłaś się. _Widzisz ciemność,_ a czarne cienie znów cię otaczają.

_Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest złoty._

Z dumą nosisz swoją odznakę, którą nagrodzono cię za to że byłeś tak dzielny podczas wojny. Jest złota, błyszczy się w słońcu. Pokazujesz ją matce, która uśmiecha się nieprzytomnie i odwraca głowę._ Boli cię to_, że cię nie rozumie. Masz ochotę to wszystko rzucić i uciec od niej, nigdy nie wracając. Lecz _zawsze jest nadzieja,_ tak jak powtarzają uzdrowiciele.

Po wizycie w Mungu wstępujesz do mugolskiego sklepu z zabawkami i kupujesz złotą figurkę, po czym teleportujesz się do jednego ze swoich ulubionych miejsc.

Doskonale wiesz, jak będzie traktowany ten chłopiec. _Jest synem wojny,_ dzieckiem które będzie cierpiało widząc rodziców swoich przyjaciół. Lecz już teraz wiesz, gdy to małe bobo zrywa złotawe kwiaty, a ty z radością zajadasz ciastka przyozdobione złocistym miodem, że przetrwa. Bo jest odważny.

_Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest szary._

Gdy maczasz pędzelek w różnych słoiczkach, przechylasz głowę i ledwie zauważalnie muskasz paletę palcem. Zostawiasz tam szarawą plamę, lecz nie przejmujesz się tym. Doskonale wiesz że to nic – a przynajmniej masz takie wrażenie. Siedzisz już tak kilkanaście minut, aż ręka zaczyna ci niebezpiecznie drgać. W końcu zaczynasz malować, tworząc wielokolorowe cienie, by potem połączyć je w środku i stworzyć kolor szary.

Jesteś brudny, ale i zadowolony – wszystko wyszło ci idealnie.

Gdy twoi przyjaciele je oglądają widzą wiele barw, a każdy zwraca uwagę na inną, lecz tylko ty najbardziej zachwycasz się to szarą.

Na obrazie jest kolor _czerwony, biały, niebieski, zielony, brązowy, fioletowy, pomarańczowy, czarny i ten który przypominał figurkę z półki – złoty. A to wszystko tworzy szarość._


End file.
